Trouble With The Matter Transporter
by Netbug009
Summary: Gibson and Otto's new invention is the center of the teams attention, except that of Sprx and Antauri, who are busy resisting the urge to kill each other. Soon, the machine goes haywire, and after that, so does the Hyperforce! Crackfic?
1. Antauri Snaps

SRMTHG is property of Disney. I am not affiliated with them in any way. Just a fan writing a fic, hence the name fanfic. Yeah.

Enjoy, guys!

* * *

Trouble with the Matter Transporter

By Netbug009

The sun shined down on a giant pile of scrap metal in the middle of a grassy field.

Unfortunately, that giant scrap pile was the Super Robot.

Everybody on the team was annoyed about this as you could imagine, but a few of the members were really peeved. Otto didn't want to think about how long it would take him to calculate the damage much less repair it, Nova's leg had been injured in the battle (which they had almost lost) that caused the Super Robot so much destruction…

…and then there was Sprx, who was whining in a corner. Though the Super Robot was messed up all over, there was one large hole in the side of it that stood out. This was, er, _had been_ Sprx's room.

"What am I going to do?!" the red monkey sobbed.

"Look on the bright side!" Otto said, putting on a fake smile. "You were cleaning out your room, so most of your stuff was in the main room!"

"But that was **my** room!" Sprx continued. "I already miss it! I can still smell the new paint job! Do you know how long that took me?!" the flood gate burst and Sprx began to bawl loudly. Antauri came over, covering his ears with his hands.

"You can move your bed into my room and bunk with me if you want." Antauri heard himself say.

"Really?" Sprx said, sniffling. "Thank you!"

With a decent amount of repairs done, everybody went inside to relax. Chiro was getting some extra training, Nova, was in bed seeing only one of her legs worked, Gibson was working on some new invention, Otto was lending Gibson a hand, and Antauri was (big surprise) meditating.

This was where the trouble began.

Antauri was in the chambers of his soul. Everything was so quiet, it would make your ears hurt.

Quiet…

Quiet…

"Take that! And that!"

Antauri snapped out of his meditation and hit the ground. Sprx had pulled out a punching bag and begun blowing the stuffing out of it. If they weren't already a monkey short due to Mandarin going evil on them, Antauri might have killed him.

"Sprx…" Antauri said in his usual calm voice. "…can you calm down a little?"

"But after that last attack I need to keep my guard up!" Sprx protested.

"Then can you do that some other time?" Antauri asked.

Sprx nodded and threw the bag into his box of stuff. Antauri slipped back into his soul.

Quiet

Quiet

"Hum hmmm hum!"

Antauri fell down again. With nothing else to do, Sprx had sat down, twiddled his fingers, and begun to hum something terribly out of tune. Antauri tried being more blunt. "Sprx, I can't meditate with you making noise." This, of course, is something Sprx should have known, but a reminder never hurt.

Sprx thought for a moment. He got an idea and smiled. "What if I turn my sound chip off?" he offered.

"Please?"

10 passwords later, Sprx smiled, opened his box of stuff, and got ready for round two of Sprx vs. the punching bag without fear of bugging Antauri, who tried meditating again.

Quiet

Quiet

"POUND! POUND! POUND!"

Falling out of meditation was really starting to hurt Antauri in the rear end. Sprx himself wasn't making noise, but apparently the punching bag's material was heavy and loud when hit.

That moment, something inside Antauri snapped.

"**WILL YOU JUST KNOCK IT OFF?!"**

Gibson typed in the wrong code causing an error, Otto almost cut right through one of his blades with the other, Chiro got blasted by a training bot in his distraction, Nova almost fell out of bed, and all four thought the world was coming to an end.

"How can one person be so annoying?!" Antauri asked frustrated.

Sprx started to talk, realized his voice chip was still of, and turned it on. "Me?! You expect the world to be dull with you! I have a right to practice and the kid said he was going to practice **alone**! What else can I do?"

"Can you just go later?" Antauri asked.

"Can't you just meditate later?" Sprx asked back.

"You wouldn't understand if I tried to answer that." Antauri said. "After all, controlling **your** powers is so-"

"Don't you dare say 'easy'!" Sprx interrupted. "You try handling giant magnets! All you do now is sit and 'connect with your soul.'" He said the last part mockingly.

"You have no idea the power I have to control!" Antauri defended.

"Dull!"

"Moron!"

"Mojo - Monkey!"

"Magnet – head!"

"SHUT UP!" Nova yelled through the door to Antauri's room as it slid open. She had shortened one of the human-sized crutches from the medical room and was using it as her own.

"Why don't you just use your jet packs?" Sprx asked.

"We are low on supplies at the moment." Gibson answered. He was right behind Nova along with Chiro and Otto. "We need to save rocket fuel for battles. I was about to come and tell you guys when I heard you yelling."

"What happened?" Chiro asked. "It sounded like Sprx was arguing with some…" The group turned toward Antauri. His fists were clenched, he was breathing heavily, and his eyes were glowing a fiery red. "…one."

The four put the picture together and scattered, all with some job they just remembered they had to do. The door slid shut behind them.

Before Sprx and Antauri could go back to yelling like a pair of five year olds, the door slid open again revealing Gibson in the hallway. "Sorry to interrupt." he said, sticking his head in. The blue monkey looked a little shaky and it showed in his voice. "I am testing a matter transporter and this room is the farthest from the testing room so I thought this would be a good place to see for far the device could-"

**"Just install it."** The two barked glaring at Gibson with red, glowing eyes.

Gibson creeped in holding a devise about the size of a Frisbee. The body was metallic and the edges were a transparent blue. His shaky hands placed it gently onto the floor in the center of the room. "Well... Um… **BYE!**" The blue monkey said running out the door, concerned for his life.

Alone again, Sprx and Antauri just glared at each other for a moment. The red faded from their eyes and from that moment on, they refused to even look at one another. Sprx pushed his cot to the opposite end of the room from Antauri's bed and both of them went to sleep, facing away from each other.


	2. Trouble With the Matter Transporter

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, what is this thing gonna do to me?" Chiro asked. He was standing by another matter transporter in a testing room inside the Super Robot. Otto and Gibson stood by the control panel in a spectator box overhead.

"You _should_ be transported silently to the other teleportation disk in Antauri's room." Gibson explained through the speakers.

"Let's hope it's silent." Otto said. "I mean, I don't want to bug Antauri after seeing him earlier."

"What happens if this doesn't work?" Chiro asked.

Otto took the mike. "Well, your body parts could get mixed up, half of you could be transported while the other half stays here, you could explode, or-"

"**WHAT?!**"

"Maybe doing the primary assessment on Chiro wasn't my best suggestion." Gibson admitted to Otto. He took the mike back. "Why don't you get some sleep, Chiro." Gibson suggested. Chiro nodded and left, paled from visions of the terrible things Otto said could have happened to him.

A few minutes later, a small machine part was the new test subject. "If this works, it could greatly help the team." Gibson said, hitting some numbers on one of the control panel's many keypads. "Cross your fingers." A metal covering popped off of the panel revealing large button. Gibson took a deep breath and pressed it.

I was incredible! It was wonderful! Well… it was supposed to be, but in this case nothing happened. Gibson just stared at his failure blankly.

"I told you that you should have let me help you more!" Otto said frustrated.

"You!" Gibson chuckled. "With your help it would have imploded on its self!"

"I'm not as dumb as you act like I am!" Otto protested. "I built almost everything in here! All you do is write formulas! **You** should have been helping **me** with this project!" He walked over to the button. "Let me try!" he smiled and started hitting the button over and over.

"Otto, **STOP!**" Gibson yelled, terrified.

The blue parts of the disk began giving off a glow of the same color. Both monkeys stared wide eyed. "See?" Otto said triumphantly. "Told ya I knew what I was doing!"

The light grew blinding and soon filled the testing room and several surrounding ones. The duo shrieked.

"I can't see!"

"Of course you can't, Nimrod!"

A spark flew off the control panel. Before either monkey could react, the whole thing exploded. Gibson and Otto were both sent flying into the back wall of the testing box and passed out on contact.

* * *

Amazingly, the mess woke no one. The other four got up as usual. (Well, sort of. It depends on what you call 'usual').

The alarm clock in Antauri's room went off at 6am, playing the TV theme song in all its polyphonic glory. Antauri hid his head under the covers and grumbled. Sprx sat up and looked in Antauri's direction for the first time in 10 hours, letting out a sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry I was so selfish yesterday." Sprx said. "You deserve time to meditate. This is **your **room and I'm a guest."

Antauri was silent.

"I know you're awake!" Sprx said annoyed. "I heard you activate a few minutes ago! I've never seen you act so immature! That's **my** job!"

"Sprx…" Antauri said calmly. "We have a situation on our hands."

"You bet we do!" Sprx said frustrated. "Since when are you so-"

Antauri threw off his blanket and Sprx screeched. "B-b-but…"

The robot sitting across from Sprx was the red monkey. "You can't be me! **I'm me!**" Sprx thought for a moment and tried to bring his magnets out, but instead he got ghost claws. The now silver monkey screeched and put them away.

"**WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!"**

Sprx's yelling could be heard all the way down in the breakfast nook, where Nova (now good with her crutch) and Chiro were eating some sort of crazy new over priced cereal from one of the six boxes.

"What was that?" Nova asked.

"It sounded like Antauri." Chiro said, getting up to go investigate. Before he could do anything, the sound came toward him along with what might be the most backwards thing he had ever seen. "Holy Shuggazoom…" He said.

"What is it?" Nova said, turning around in her chair. Her jaw dropped the moment she did so. "What in the world?"

It was the most backwards thing the two had ever seen; the usually calm silver monkey was running, crying, and screaming down the hall while the usually emotional red monkey was trying to keep up and calm him down.

Nova looked at her cereal and threw it away, convinced she had eaten too much sugar. Chiro was so busy watching that he let the silver monkey trample him. Before any more havoc could be raised, Chiro picked who he thought was Antauri up by the head. **"What in the name of Shuggazoom is going on here?!"** he asked. He waited for his teammate to stop flailing his arms before he let him down. The silver monkey took a deep breath and pointed to the red monkey, then himself, then the red monkey again and so on as if he was trying to get an explanation out.

The true Antauri stepped forward. "It appears that Sprx and I have switched bodies." He explained calmly.

"What he said!" Sprx added, finally calming down.

Chiro and Nova looked at each other, then back at the switchees. "So…" Chiro pointed to the silver monkey. "Sprx?"

Sprx nodded.

"And…" Chiro pointed to the red monkey. "Antauri."

Antauri also nodded. "That is correct."

"But, how?" Nova asked, still dumbfounded by the mess. "What were you guys doing?"

"Not much." Sprx replied to Nova. "First we got into a fight, then you came in along with Otto, Gibson, and the Kid."

Chiro held in a snicker at hearing Antauri's voice call him "Kid." It was just so weird.

"Then…" Sprx paused. "**That's it! Gibson's invention!" **

"It is possible Gibson's matter transporter could have somehow transported our souls." Antauri said, thinking hard.

"Only one way to find out." Chiro said. "Otto and Gibson probably got up early to work on those discs."

The four started toward the testing room. Sprx noticed Nova was having trouble keeping up and ran back to her. "Need me to carry ya?" he teased.

Nova winced at Antauri's voice joke-flirting with her, then got over it and gave Sprx a whack in the head with her crutch. She hobbled onward while Sprx held in a yelp of pain.


	3. The Second Switch

Chapter 3

When Chiro, Nova, Antauri, and Sprx made it to the testing room, they fond Otto and Gibson in the same situation they had been in all night: complete shutdown.

Antauri activated the blue monkey. "Ugh…What happened?"

"Something went wrong while you were testing the disc thingy." Nova explained. "Do you remember what?"

"No. All I remember is a big flash of light and the console go BOOM!"

The four (minus Antauri, who was busy activating the green monkey) looked at the blue monkey wide eyed. "'_Go BOOM_'?" Chiro repeated.

The green monkey rose, rubbing his head. "Ooh…What a frightening experience. Just wait until I get my hands on that dunderhead!"

Eyes grew wider as the already confused trio looked to the green monkey. "'Dunderhead?'" Nova repeated.

"What gives?" Sprx asked. "Otto isn't speaking monkey and I can actually **understand **Gibson!"

Chiro turned pale. "You don't think…"

The green monkey looked at the three. "Has anybody seen Otto?"

"I do." Nova said, becoming sheet white along with Chiro. Sprx fell to the floor, laughing like a maniac while Antauri just closed his eyes and shook his head in despair.

"**Gibson got switched!**" Sprx got out between laughing fits.

The green Gibson looked confused. "'Switched'? What?" Gibson looked over to the blue Otto, who looked back to Gibson. Moments later, another pair of screams filled the Super Robot.

* * *

Just so ya people know; I always call somebody by who they are **inside.** When I call them by color, I mean the **outside**.


	4. I Wanna Go Home!

Chapter 4

"Woah!"

Otto was doing a system check of the teleportation discs. "This is great!" he beamed.

"You can change us back?" Sprx asked.

"No!" Otto said. "I invented a brain transporter! Think of all the cool stuff I could do with this!" The now blue monkey's grin quickly disappeared when four pairs of fire red eyes glared at him, soon turning to stare down to Gibson.

Gibson broke into a sweat and tugged on his nonexistent collar. "You see, each energy source can only be used once and is specially converted to match the requirements of the devise. Unfortunately, the last of the energy was used during the beta test, and to restock our arsenal would require a substance I have only been able to locate in Shuggazoom City called Guaio Con il-"

Sprx butted in. "In monkey?"

Gibson sighed. "Called it Gucrorein, Sprx. In any case, we can't return to normal until we are able to get home."

The room was silent. Gibson and Otto quickly noticed the lack of hope and energy among their team members. It looked like at any minute, somebody was going to fall apart and cry.

Antauri snapped out of his depression. "Otto, how much longer will it take to have us ready to disengage?"

"Let's see…" Otto calculated damage as he spoke. "…the wiring's tangled, several power cells are busted, the neutron generator's fried, there's dirt clogging a bunch of vital gears, the optical sensors are gonna need a lot of work, but they might not need to be replaced, there are a bunch of holes that air could leak once we get into space and if we don't close those up it may implode on it's self from the vacuum pressure, the shields are in ruins…" The already pathetic amount of optimism among the Hyperforce took a blow every time Otto threw out a repair job he needed to do. Even the mechanic himself seemed to pale slightly at the long list of chores.

Before Antauri could cut Otto off for the teams sake, the robot took a blow, shaking everybody out of their own little doomed worlds they had put themselves into during the discussion. Chiro went into Hyper Mode.

"Monkeys, Mobilize!'


	5. Disfunction and Dragons

**Chapter 5**

The team rushed to their posts in the control room.

"Otto, we need an outside visual." Antauri commanded.

"I told ya the optic sensors need work, but I'll try…" Otto fiddled with the sensors, revealing a familiar creature of bone ramming the ship.

"Is that Skeleton King's dragon?!" Nova asked.

"It's alive!" Chiro added. He and the rest of the team were just as shocked as their yellow comrade.

"Not for long!" Sprx ran to his tube, ready to disengage the robot.

"Wait… if you're in Antauri's body shouldn't you go in the Brain-"

Gibson interrupted Chiro's question. "Honestly, Chiro! Just because our bodies have been switched doesn't mean our knowledge of the Super Robot has as well! Sprx flying the Brain Scrambler would most likely end in disaster."

"I heard that!" Sprx yelled as he went up the tube.

"I know." Gibson replied.

"Good point." Chiro said. "Okay! Assume your normal positions! Hyperforce, Go!"

The team all took the machine section familiar to them.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser Six….hey!"

"Foot Crusher Cruiser Five…huh?"

"Fist Rocket Four…what?"

"Fist Rocket Three…what the?"

"Brain Scrambler Pilot Two…uh…"

"Torso Tank Driver One…why?"

None of the sections of the Super Robot we're lighting up. Nobody's USB connector went into the back to their head. The automated seat-belts didn't kick in. In short, nothing was happening.

"Uh… Super?"

"Robot?"

"We can't disengage and you guys know it."

The team went pale at Sprx's comment and sunk into their chairs.

"Okay then…. We'll have to attack him on foot." Chiro ordered. "Monkeys, Mobilize!"

The team all exited their tubes, activating their weapons as they ran through the control room. Everybody exited the robot to face their foe; everybody except Antauri.

Apparently, Sprx had made keeping control of a pair of giant magnets in a metal ship a lot easier then it was. Antauri struggled to control the weapons, but was eventually jettisoned into a wall where his magnets stuck him sideways.

"Sprx!" Antauri cried. "Chiro! Nova! Otto! Gibson! Somebody **help**!"


	6. Riverside Battle

**Chapter 6**

The Hyperforce, less Antauri, got into battle positions and began to attack the dragon; easier said than done.

"Swirling Destructo-" That's when Otto realized he could no longer perform that attack. "Er... Spin Shocker!" A blast of electricity was fired from his drill hands, not doing much more than making the dragon angry. The foe hit Otto with his tail, sending him flying into a rock behind him.

Unfortunately, Otto was the only one of the switched monkeys who could figure out how to attack at all. The others, lacking the mechanics training and understanding of the devices their comrades had, stood staring at their weapons with a look of confusion. Nova and Chiro were trying to make up for this problem, but were failing miserably.

**"Watch out!"** Otto yelled, but the dragon's tail swept all of them into a nearby river before they could get out of the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Antauri continued trying to pull his new weapons off of the wall. He stopped and thought. After a moment, he closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to move the magnets away from the wall with his mind. After great strain, the magnets lifted inches from the wall and Antauri transformed them back into normal hands before he could get stuck again. He couldn't believe it took him that long to think of attempting that maneuver. After all, no devise could separate the Power Primate from the wielder's soul. He ran outside to help his friends face the dragon and gulped. The rest of the team was gone, leaving him alone to face the creature.


	7. Crystal Falls

**Chapter 7**

Chiro's practice swimming in Shuggazoom's water hole was next to useless while tumbling down the river. He gasped for air the whole way until he felt himself fall several times short distances before finally tumbling onto dry land with a thud.

His whole body ached, but he was able to move all his limbs fine, and he hadn't hit his head hard on anything as far as he could tell or remember, so he stood and checked his surroundings.

"Holy Shuggazoom..."

That's when the others fell down the falls behind him and squished him in a pile of robot monkeys weighing 100 pounds each. They all spoke at the same time.

"Quite impressive!"

"Cool!"

"Woah, neat!"

"Wow!"

The falls dug deep into the ground of the planet, and stopped in a cave lined with a strange yet beautiful crystal. It shimmered and the water reflected off of it. Gibson stood first and walked over to it, rubbing his fingers on it. "Why, this is crystallized Gucrorein! This is the substance that powers the matter transporters!"

The entire group (except Chiro, who was busy having pain in muscles he didn't know he had) cheered at Gibson's discovery. "Great!" Sprx said. "But um... how do we get out of here?"

The entire team looked up at the falls, squinting to see past the mist flicking off of it. The hole it had carved into the cave ended only inches from the pouring water. "Great." Nova said. "I don't know about you guys, but I couldn't fly up the inside of a waterfall even when my leg _wasn't_ in pain.

"We're stuck, aren't we?" Otto asked.

"_Brilliant _observation Otto." Gibson said annoyed. "Well, I suppose we'll have to find another exit." He started walking farther into the cave. The others looked at one another before getting up and following him.

"OW!"

Sprx, Otto, and Chiro looked back at Nova, who's leg problem had been made worse by being tossed around in the water, and she had fallen on her good leg. "I'll help ya." Otto said, walking back and helping her up, then helping her follow Gibson into the cave.

Sprx scoffed. "I could've done that." He mumbled, and then he and Chiro followed the others.


	8. Real Pain

**Chapter 8**

The tunnels seemed to go on forever, splitting into several pathways. It was like being lab rats, er, lab monkeys, and running through a maze.

To make matters worse, Gucrorein was very unstable in its crystal form. One wrong move and those horrid things Otto said could have happened to Chiro back in the testing room could end up all too real.

But, that was okay, because the Hyperforce was way too careful to let that happen.

"Sprx, be careful!"

Sprx had been so busy looking at the strange shapes the crystals formed on the walls that he didn't notice he was about to step on one. Gibson pushed him away from the Gucrorein shard, but slipped and caused both of them to fall into a large pile of the stuff. There was a bright light and both monkeys were gone.

**"Antauri! Otto!" **Chiro cried.

"Um... Chiro?" Otto said. "I'm right here, and Antauri got left behind near the robot. We're all switched, remember?"

Chiro slapped his forehead. "We've **gotta** turn you guys back to normal."

"But, what if there isn't anything left of Sprx and Gibson to turn back?"

Otto's concern quickly spread to Chiro and Nova. "They, they can't have just disappeared!" Nova said, trying to reassure the others despite her own fears.

Chiro nodded. "We have to find them." With that, the trio began their search.

* * *

**"Claw Disruptor!"**

Antauri slashed the dragon's face with all his might. After floating back to the ground, he looked up to see the damage.

More like lack of damage actually. The dragon gave the red monkey a look that just screamed "Was that supposed to be an attack, or what?"

Oh yeah, he was_ red_. Red couldn't cut dragon. Red couldn't even cut grass.

"Um..." Antauri put his hand above his head, trying to mimic how Sprx attacked. It was a strange pose for him. While the normally silver monkey's attacks focused on being agile, Sprx's normal attacks required more stability. In fact, controlling the magnets robbed him of much speed, which Sprx didn't really focus on to begin with.

**"Magno-Ball Blazer!"** Antauri threw the electric orb at his foe. It didn't make contact. In fact, it missed by a good five feet. Again, this was different that Antauri's attacks, which usually stayed in his possession (at lest telekinetically) until they did their job. Sprx's attacks, however, involved releasing the attack completely and trusting it to hit its target without further guidance.

The dragon swung its tail, flinging Antauri into the outer wall of Foot Crusher Cruiser 5. The hero's eyes widened.

Pain.

_Real_ pain.

Non computer-simulated pain.


	9. Tail Tied

**Chapter 9**

"Oh... my circuits..."

Gibson slowly sat up and activated Sprx, who was slouching next to him. The pilot's currently blue eyes lit up. He groaned.

"What happened?"

"Because of your unsafe behavior, we got teleported to another part of the cavern and separated from the others." Gibson said, glaring. Sprx glared back. "But the good news is we both seem to be functioning properly." He turned on his comm. receptor. "Gibson to Hyperforce. Chiro? Nova? Otto? Antauri?"

Nothing.

"Delightful. The properties of the Gucrorein are scrambling the communication signal." Gibson sighed and stood up. "We'll have to find them on foot. Come on Sprx."

Sprx stood.

Gibson shrieked and fell over on top of Sprx.

Sprx also shrieked and fell over.

**"Hey! Watch it!" **Sprx yelled. "What's wrong with you?"

"Strange." Gibson said. "I thought I felt something pull on my tail." Sprx and Gibson looked at said tail and their eyes widened.

The thing was, it wasn't _just _Gibson's tail anymore. The Gucrorein reaction had caused the metal tips of Sprx's and Gibson's tails to be meshed together into one slightly disoriented tail.

They both shrieked.

* * *

"What was that?"

Otto looked at Nova. "What was what?"

"I thought I heard somebody scream." Nova said.

"So did I," Chiro said "and it sounded like the others." He turned towards a different pathway. "I think it was this way. Follow me!"

So the trio headed down the pathway until...

"What was that?"

"Woah, Deja Vu!" Otto said.

"No, this is different." Nova said. "It sounds like something is following-"

"-you?"

The trio turned to the voice and took a step away from the large figure.

"Hello, my brothers. It has been a while."

* * *


	10. Neat Evil Team

**Chapter 10**

"**Mandarin?!** What are you doing here?!"

Mandarin ignored Nova's question, his eyes hovering over the trio.

"Is that Nova? Who all is there? **I can't see!**"

The trio looked at Mandarin confused. The voice was coming from the orange monkey, but it was neither his nor was his mouth moving with it. Mandarin sighed.

"Let me see!** Let me see!" **They voice whined. Mandarin turned his back to the trio, who pointed at his back and burst out laughing at Sakko, whose head was sticking out of the former leader's fleshy back.

**"Silence!"** Mandarin ordered, quickly turning back to the trio. "Those pathetic rocks." He murmured before taking a step closer to the group and towering over them. Otto and Nova activated their weapons and the trio took defensive stances. "Hmm... I am aware that Sprx is fighting my dragon-"

"_Your_ dragon?" Otto asked.

"Yes, my dragon." Mandarin replied. "It's amazing what a little bit of brain probing can do."

"I made the brain probe." Sakko said proudly.

"Quiet." Mandarin barked. "As I was saying, Sprx is fighting my dragon, but where are-"

"No," Chiro corrected "that's Antauri."

"I believe I know the colors or my former teammates. Sprx is red, and the red monkey is fighting my-"

"Sprx isn't red." Nova said.

"Yes, he is."

"No, he's not." Otto said. "He's silver. We switched."

"Don't try and play mind games on me Gibson!"

"I'm not Gibson, I'm Otto."

Mandarin blinked. **"What is going on around here?!"**

The trio all began voicing their version of the story at the same time.

"Well, Sprx and Antauri were yelling..."

"Me and Gibson were making this thing..."

"I hurt my leg and..."

"**Quiet! **You're all giving me a headache!" Sakko yelled. "I'll get to the bottom of this myself!" He pulled a PDA along with his hand out of the fleshy substance and began tinkering with it.

"What are you doing?" Mandarin asked.

"I'm going onto fanfiction dot net and reading the previous chapters of this fic so I can figure out where we are!"

"What?!"

Sakko ignored Mandarin's comment, talking to himself a little as he skimmed chapters 1 through 9. "Uh huh...yeah...**What?! Review denied?! **Oh, you leave somebody one little death threat and they block you like there's no-"

**"Give me that!" **Mandarin grabbed the PDA from his sidekick and started looking the fic over.

"Hey Mandarin, what's a fanfiction dot net?"

Both villains grew pale. Sakko whispered to Mandarin, "Curses. We broke the fourth wall again. Any ideas?"

"We?"

"Fine, _I_ broke the fourth wall again, but we can't let them know I did, so do something."

"Um..." Mandarin spoke to the trio. "It's an acronym for... Feared... Awesome... No Fiction Involved... Cool... Too Incredible Or... Not dot Neat Evil Team. Yes! That's it! It's an evil website!"

Sakko winced.

"Oh," Otto said.

"You're lucky their team name is also stupid and has a long acronym or that would have never worked," Sakko mumbled to Mandarin.

The trio looked at one another. Chiro thought for a moment before speaking. "When we get home, we'll have to look that site up and use it's data to fight evil."

**"No!"**

The trio looked back at their freaked out foes.

"Er, you need a password, and they won't let you have once since you're heroes, so **ha!**" Sakko said.

"Um, I can hack it easy," Otto said.

"Yeah, and Mandarin has an easy password anyways," Chiro said.

"I do not!" Mandarin protested. "My password is very complex and impossible to-"

"It's 'Ideservetorule'."

Mandarin said nothing.

"Told ya so."

* * *

It was a strange sensation to him. He had almost forgotten what it was like.

In fact, all of these sensations were different to him, but the most noticeable of all was pain.

Usually, it was just a fake feeling make by computers that would calculate the damage and tell his body to feel hurt. But, seeing how he was fighting a huge dragon with painful attacks, it wasn't exactly a great time for all of this.

* * *


	11. Bingo

**Chapter 11**

"Quit pulling Gibson!"

"Well maybe if you would stop trying to move so quickly-"

"How about you hurry up instead?"

An hour after getting fused together, Sprx and Gibson had used their amazing teamwork to get a grand total of two meters away from where they had started. Of course, with great teamwork comes great communication.

"This is entirely your fault Sprx."

"**My** fault?! **You** pushed **me**, remember?"

"I only pushed you because you were about to step on a shard of an extremely hazardous chemical."

"Oh, yeah. A shard of Gacrourean is way worse than a whole pile!"

"It's Gucrorein."

"**Whatever!** Of all the monkeys to get stuck to."

"I was pondering the same statement."

"Can it Brain-strain."

"You be quiet Sparky."

"**I told you 100 times not to call me that!**"

* * *

After a bit more arguing, the two groups began to battle with one another.

Nova was quickly thrown into a cave fall and to the floor. Her injured leg made her a slow target. She couldn't find the strength to stand again and lay near the cave wall watching the struggle. Otto soon fell next to her. Gibson's drills were relatively weak compared to his own weapons unless you could figure out how to use all the lasers and stuff. Chiro, being fit and in his own body, was Mandarin's only true opponent in this bout. The two enemies (and Sakko) exchanged trash talk.

"**Resistance is futile, Boy!**"

"**As if, Mandarin!**"

"Who's winning? What's happening? **I can't see!**"

Witty banter was about all that was really happening. The two were so even that neither was making contact with the other.

Miss.

Miss.

Miss.

Miss.

Hit.

Both hit one another at the same time and flew backwards into the cave walls. Just as Otto found the strength to get up, he and Nova were blinded by a bright light.

* * *

Antauri was getting used to the feelings of the red body and was able to dodge the dragon's assault with greater ease now. Unfortunately, that didn't make his attacks much stronger or easier to control. His punches weren't exactly making the beast cry out in pain under its steel like-armor, and Antauri had pretty much given up trying to get electric attacks to even make contact.

He jumped at the dragon.

It moved out of the way.

He fell with his back to his foe. He soon saw the shadow of a dragon about to pounce on its prey over him. Without thinking, he levitated a boulder and threw it at the dragon. The dragon fell backward with the force of the hit. Antauri blinked.

Of course! The Power Primate was a power that connected to the wielder's spirit, not to his physical body. He thought, and then pulled out the magnet hands with a smirk.

"**Magno-Ball Blazer!**"

A soon as the attack released from the weapons, he quickly turned his focus from his hands to the ball of energy, focusing on it and moving it towards the dragon with his mind.

A direct hit.

Bingo.


	12. Planning

**Chapter 12**

A high pitched scream echoed through the cave, and it didn't come from Nova.

"**Get away from me Mandarin!**"

"**I've been trying to get that body you're in away from me for hours! You think it was any easier dealing with a belly shirted monkey attached to my back when it had a different soul in it?!**"

"How can you stand wearing this scarf all the time? It's almost chocking me!"

"**Don't mess with my scarf Sakko!** Um... you are Sakko, right?"

"Right."

"Okay. **Don't mess with my scarf!**"

Mandarin wasn't sure how he felt about the current situation. On one hand, he was happy to still be in his own body. On the other hand, he had his arch nemesis attached to his back in the form of a cross dressing monkey. Sakko didn't seem to care that he was in a human body beyond the fact that he hated the tight clothing the Hyperforce's leader normally wore. Chiro, well, Chiro was the one who had screamed in the high pitch to give you a rough idea of his thoughts on the situation.

Mandarin crossed his arms. Sakko thought for a moment and then snapped his, er, Chiro's fingers."Wait! We have the boy! Let's go!" Sakko stood quickly. He wobbled a good amount, not used to walking with a human body. Mandarin grabbed his arm and practically dragged Sakko behind him.

"**Chiro!**" Otto started to run after them, but was forced to slow himself because of Nova's handicap. Last thing he wanted to do was get separated from her and leave her alone in here. He helped Nova move as fast as she could.

"**Mandarin! Let my body go and stop running! Now!**" Chiro flailed his arms and yelled at Mandarin as both his soul and body were being rushed through the cavern.

"What are you going to do about it Chiro? You're nothing but a weak little monkey now!"

"**Weak?!**" Sakko was aggravated by this comment. "**Hey!** I may not be a giant muscular blob, but I'm the mastermind around here!"

"Silence! You are my slave fool! You're my slave and nothing more than that! I have much more intelligence than you could ever ha-" Mandarin was so focused on the argument that he didn't focus on the path, and ended up tripping on one of the rocks. Chiro, Sakko, and himself were consumed in the light before they hit the floor. Otto and Nova stopped as close as they could get without worry of getting caught in whatever was happening because of the element.

The light dimmed. The three were all lying on the floor groaning lightly. Otto and Nova approached them as the orange monkey stood.

"So... who are you now?" Otto asked. Him and Nova looked at the fleshy creature in question curiously.

"Uh... Chiro." The soul of the orange human was now in the body of the orange monkey.

"What are you babbling about? I am in control of my own body fool!" Mandain quickly noticed his voice was off. A moment later he realized his head was on the wrong part of the fleshy mass, AKA the one wearing the belly shirt.

This time Mandarin was the one with the high pitched scream.

* * *

Antauri had driven the dragon away from the robot with his attacks. The currently red monkey had totally gotten the hang of his strange way of using the magnets and while he wasn't going to defeat the creature just by that power, he certainly had the advantage.

He looked at the river and got an idea. While the dragon was reacting to the last blow, he activated his tail fan and dipped it into the water, sending a wave of the stuff at the monster. Antauri immediately shocked it and let the water make his attack stronger for him. A small part of the dragon gathered more electricity than the others. Antauri raised an eyebrow. "...Is there something mechanical on him?" The battle turned from trying to fight off the beast to trying to figure out why it was attacking without it's former master in the first place.

* * *

"Drat Sprx!"

"Darn it Gibson!"

They both said their next sentence simultaneously. "**Why can't you just listen to me?!**"

"I don't have to listen to you! I'm the one with the better plan here!"

"Oh, that's rich Sprx! My calculations are that if we follow my plan-"

"My calculations are that you're being a know-it-all!"

"Maybe it is that I really am much smarter than you!"

"**What did you say?!**"

"You heard me. I am much more intelligent that you."

Sprx tackled him. They both rolled around the cave floor trying to best the other. Gibson rolled on top of Sprx, then they switched and Sprx was winning. Gibson pushed him off with both his legs and Sprx flew to the other end of the hallway, of course flinging Gibson into the air by the tail. They both landed on their backs, Gibson on top of Sprx. The currently green monkey groaned in pain. The currently Silver one pushed him off and stood up, brushing the dirt off himself. A look of guilt came over his face. "...Sorry. We shouldn't be fighting. We should be working together and trying to find the others."

"The opinion is mutual."

"Okay, so let's **both** try and think of a plan." Sprx sat down with his legs extended out in front of him. Gibson got off the floor and sat back to back with Sprx, crossing his legs.

After a moment of thought Gibson blinked and turned partially to Sprx. "Wait, you got up rather quickly after our brawl. Weren't you hurt at all?"

Sprx turned partially to Gibson with an angry expression. "Look! Can we just get over that and focus on the plan now?!"

"Alright, alright! Sorry!" Gibson went back to planning for moment, but stopped quickly and turned to Sprx again. "Of course! The simulated senses in Antauri's fully mechanical system are quite advanced, but you can't truly feel anything, can you?"

"I said get planning Brain-strain." This time he didn't face Gibson. He didn't turn Gibson's direction even a little.

Concern filled Gibson's expression for a moment, but he listened to Sprx and tried to focus on the task at hand.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Before we begin, let's do a quick recap.

Chiro is in Mandarin's body.

Mandarin is in Sakko's body.

Sakko is in Chiro's body.

Antauri is in Sprx's body.

Sprx is in Antauri's body.

Otto is in Gibson's body.

Gibson is in Otto's body.

Nova is in her own body.

Everybody's name is called by who they are, not by what body.

I don't know if anybody was getting confused or not, but just in case there you go. That's everybody status as of the beginning of this chapter.

Anyways, here's a nice long chapter for you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHG. Disney does.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"So, any ideas Sprx?"

"You got nothing too?"

"Affirmative."

Sprx and Gibson both sighed.

"Well, we can't just stay here Sprx."

"I know that Brain-strain. You're the smart one. You think of something."

It was quiet for a moment.

"You know Sprx, you may have an easier time thinking if you didn't have so much on your mind."

"I said shut up about that."

"Right. Sorry. But Sprx... you know you can talk to me about your problems, right?"

Sprx turned to Gibson and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Sprx, we may argue and bicker, but at the end of the day you're still my brother; my friend."

Sprx blinked. He turned away from Gibson and thought for a moment. "...Yeah, so I can't feel anything, okay?"

"Is that all?"

"...No."

"What else?"

"I feel bad for Antauri having to deal with this all the time. He didn't have to either. He did it to save others. He's always looking out for all of us and I was kinda... well..."

"A jerk?"

"You didn't have to say it for me!"

"Sorry."

Sprx sighed. "I should be the one telling somebody I'm sorry. I just hope we get out of this so I can."

"Likewise. I too could have been more polite to one of my team mates. Apparently I have a bit of a superiority complex when dealing with Otto. "

The two sighed and each looked at their own (sorta) feet.

"Hey! I think I have an idea!" Sprx exclaimed after a moment. They both turned to one another.

"You do?"

"Yeah! You know about these rocks. Maybe if you hit our tails in the right place with one we'd get unstuck!"

"Sprx, if I made a mistake it could get us into an even worse situation then we are now."

"Ah, you won't make a mistake. You're Brain-strain!" Sprx smiled.

Gibson smiled back. A moment later his face had a mix of determination and worry. "Alright..." He carefully picked up one of the crystals with one hand and moved the attached part of the tails to the ground in front of him with the other. "I hope you're right to trust me on this Sprx."

Sprx continued to smile confidently. "Hey, are we gonna sit here or are you gonna get us unstuck already?"

Gibson nodded, sweat starting to drip down his face. He took the crystal in both hands and held it above his head. "Attempting anti-fusion in three... two...one!" Gibson smashed the crystal down onto the tails and light filled the area. Gibson closed his eyes tightly. As the light dimmed, he was relieved when he realized he was alive, but it still took a moment for him to gain the courage to open his eyes. He finally did and saw... Otto?

"I told you you could do it!" the currently green monkey said, smiling and giving him a thumbs up, tail in hand.

"Huh? Sprx? What?" Gibson looked at his own form. Silver. "Oh, swell. I got us switched again."

"Ah, so we're in different bodies. Don't sweat the small details. The point is you got us unstuck. Let's go find the others." Sprx didn't even wait for a reply before grabbing Gibson by the wrist and heading quickly though the cave.

"**Ack!** Sprx! Slow down! Even if we weren't surrounded by an unstable compound, we have no idea where the others are! Sprx, are you listening to me? **Sprx!**"

* * *

The dragon continued to back away from Antauri's attacks. Antauri stopped his assault for a moment, putting a much larger amount of power into his next maneuver.

"**Magno-Tingler Blast!**"

The attack stunned the dragon, giving Antauri a chance to get closer and examine the creature. He saw what he was looking for; a hole in the back of the dragon's upper neck, just the right size for a device to control the beast. Antauri dived in as far as he could, magnets activated. He saw a fraction of the brain probe through the innards and fired at it, immediately squirming out afterwards as quickly as he could. He got some distance between himself and the agonizing creature, then gave a slightly grossed out look at the mix of bone marrow and black ooze that Antauri was now covered in. Sprx wasn't gonna be happy about this one, with all the time he spent polishing his magnets and all. Not that Antauri was enthused either. While this kind of thing normally wouldn't even gain his attention, he wasn't used to the icky feeling of bodily fluids all over himself.

Of course, even in his current state, Antauri wasn't the type to dwell on something so unimportant. His look of disgust was short, and he hastily returned his attention to the dragon, who was now screaming in pain. Antauri got into a battle stance just in case the dragon was about to enter a rage. However, a few seconds later he realized it wasn't going to happen. Freed from the brain probe, the dragon looked around, no doubt wondering how he had gotten there in the first place. He didn't seem to care too much though, because after a moment he yawned and dropped to the ground for a nap. Antauri shrugged and started to walk back towards the robot, hoping he could find the others with the scanner.

A moment later he fell over.

The ground shook violently beneath him. Antauri looked back at the dragon and saw the ground below the creature was shaking the hardest. Before he could figure out what was happening, he had to levitate to avoid falling as the ground caved in from under him.

Antauri quickly saw why the ground was so unstable. It was only a few feet thick over one of the higher parts of a cave of crystals. Antauri was ready to move in and examine the strange rocks, but he noticed that the crystals the dragon had fallen on were starting to pop and crackle. He did a 180 and flew away just in time to avoid a massive and bright explosion. When he turned back the dragon was gone. He flew up to where his foe had been and looked at the empty crater wide eyed and confused. There was another explosion and this time he was too shocked to react in time to avoid it. A chain reaction began, traveling deeper into the cave.

* * *

"**I can't believe I have to be stuck to you!**"

"**Hey! This isn't a picnic for me either Mandarin! Who wants to be stuck to a creep like you?**"

"**Silence you brat!**"

Otto looked to Nova, also watching the argument. Sakko was sitting next to both of them. "Hey Nova, how long have they been yelling at each other?"

"Probably a good 10 minutes," Nova replied.

"Should we stop them?"

"I don't know if we can. Let's give them another 5 minutes and hope they cool off on their own."

"Okay."

"I don't see this ending within 5 minutes," Sakko commented.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Nova replied gravely. Of course, Sakko was right. This wouldn't stop in five minutes.

Actually, it stopped in one.

"Er, what is Mandarin doing here?"

Upon hearing another voice enter the group, all conversations and arguments stopped. Everybody blinked in surprise and turned to the currently green monkey.

"Gibson!" everybody exclaimed, either happily or with disgust depending on who's side they were on.

"Actually, I'm Sprx. Long story. Gibson is behind me by a little ways."

As if on cue, Gibson approached Sprx, breathing heavily from exhaustion. "**I can't believe you ran that fast! Do you realize we are in what is basically a mine field?! And what if we had gotten separated?!**"

"Aw, chill Brain-strain. I wasn't gonna step on anything or get you lost."

"And just how were you so sure you wouldn't?"

"I had a feeling we'd be okay, but otherwise I wasn't sure really."

"...You're impossible."

"Right back at ya Brain-strain."

"Uh, Gibson? Sprx?" Otto looked at both of them a bit aggravated. "We just got out of a fight. Can we not start another one?"

"Sorry," both Gibson and Sprx replied. A moment later they were pulled into a group hug with Nova and Otto.

"We're so glad you guys are okay!" Nova said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Otto added. "You guy just poofed away and we didn't know if you guys were goners or what!"

The four all smiled for a moment before Sprx broke the hug and pointed at Mandarin. "Glad to see ya too, but seriously, why is Mandarin here? And... is that Sakko attached to his back?"

"Actually, that's Chiro in Mandarin's body," Nova replied. "Mandarin is in Sakko's body."

Sprx and Gibson blinked. Gibson put his hands on his forehead and shook his head in disgrace. "Please Nova, I beg you, please tell me you are joking."

"Sorry, no."

Sprx looked at the human in the group. "So that means you're Sakko?" Sprx asked, snickering.

"Correct," Sakko said.

Sprx couldn't hold it in anymore. He fell to the floor and broke out into laughter. However, he stopped moments later when the ground began to shake.

"Er... what's going on?" Chiro asked.

"Look!" Gibson pointed a finger towards a path in the cavern that was starting to get brighter and brighter. Everybody turned their attention to it. "A massive explosion! Something must have set off a chain reaction in the crystals!"

"It's coming this way!" Otto panicked. Everybody immediately turned away from the explosions and began running for their lives.

"It's gaining on us!" Sprx yelled, looking back for a moment as he ran. He stopped when he realized his injured teammate had tripped and was having trouble getting back up. "Nova!" Sprx immediately ran back and started to help the yellow monkey up, but screamed as they were both engulfed in the light. The others looked back at the incident for only a moment before the explosion caught up to them as well.

* * *


	14. RUN FOR IT!

**Chapter 14**

Gibson awoke to silence.

He was still in the cave. Other team members remained unconscious around him, and none of them seemed maimed by the explosion. He stood up slowly, groaning in pain from what had no doubt been an interesting experience for his molecules when the explosion hit them. Other than that, he felt fine, though he couldn't help but have concern for the fact that the pain was oddly focused on his leg. He'd have to analyze himself and his teammates better later, but for now it was good that there was not an immediate need for medical attention. He could only hope that the green teammate, who was not with them, also was in good condition.

That's when he grew more awake. Wait, the _green_ _monkey _wasn't here. He had been replaced with the red one. The scientist immediately looked down at his own body, and realized the real reason his leg hurt.

His fur was a bright shade of yellow.

He blinked in shock and disturbance. "Team, wake up!"

The others began the same process that Gibson had just gone through. They awoke and stood, all noticing their various body colors and eye colors, which had gotten messed up as well. Nobody even tried to take tally of who was who this time. They had stopped caring.

The ground began to shake again, harder than before. "What's happening now?" Asked whoever was in Chiro's body.

"Another explosion," Gibson deduced. "This one seems to be much larger."

"No kidding!" the blue monkey commented. The ground was now shaking so hard he was having trouble keeping his footing.

"Our bodies are already becoming disorganized enough," Gibson shouted over the growing noise of the shaking. "If we end up in another explosion, I don't even want to think about the odds of us coming out alright!"

"Let's get out of here!" the silver one yelled. He didn't have to say it twice. The team bolted. The human and the blue monkey grabbed Gibson and assisted him out of the cave. The scientist made sure to grab some of the crystals lining the cave as they went.

The following events were nothing short of chaos; a cornucopia of yelling and panic as the team ran in random directions babbling about completely different things (though they were all related to the topic of impending doom) as they tried to escape. Whoever was in the red monkey's body yelled to the others upon finding the exit and suddenly, the entire team came back together and shot up through the opening right before the blue light could swallow them once again. Once they were outside, whoever was in the silver body met up with whoever was in the green body and finally, the entire team regrouped at the Super Robot. Another bout of frantic conversation came up, though this one had a bit more point to it than simple panic.

"Get this thing in the air!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"This thing can't fly! I haven't finished the repairs yet!"

"It's the only chance we have!"

"It's full of holes!"

"How high does the atmosphere go on this planet?! Somebody get whoever is in Chiro's body a spacesuit!"

"What?! I have experiments that need oxygen!"

"Nobody cares Brain strain!"

"Well, that answers who the yellow and green monkeys are."

"We're lifting off in 3 seconds!"

"Wait! I'm still putting this helmet on! Which strap goes through here?!"

"2!"

"You got it now?"

"I hope so!"

"1!"

"Ack! I'm right near a hole!"

"Then grab something so you don't get sucked out!"

"**Take off!**"

Everybody shut up the moment the Super Robot hit the sky, using all their energy to keep from being flung out of the ship as it shook violently, winds whipping through the holes. Team members kept an eye on one another, grabbing anybody who lost their grip for a moment and helping them back to as close to safety as it could get in the current situation. Once far enough into the air, the Super Robot stopped its ascent and hovered in the sky. It quieted down quite a bit, but the sound of parts shaking ever so lightly could be heard. It filled everybody with worry that their ship could plunge back to the ground at any moment, trapping them in, as revealed by a peek out any of the holes, a glowing blue inferno that the small planet had now become. Gibson couldn't help but be fascinated at the realization that there had to be an entire layer of soil filled with those crystals all over the planet. No wonder no one lived there.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a new clanging noise. He saw Sprx heading up to the shoulder to check it out and Gibson chose to follow.

"You heard it to?" Sprx asked the monkey following him, who nodded. "You sure you should be coming to check on something mysterious with a crutch?" he asked.

"Somebody has to keep you from doing something that will get us all killed."

"Fine! Whatever! But if you get Nova's body any more hurt than it already is, you're not gonna like my reaction, got it?"

Gibson blinked. "...Fine, but I'm standing at the hatch in case this thing is a threat."

Sprx rolled his eyes, as if that was a silly idea, but he should have figured out by now that Murphy's Law applied very liberally to the string of events that he had found himself tangled in. Of course it was a threat. I am pretty sure that finding an enraged evil monkey clawing his way up to the robots shoulder would count as a threat. The scouting duo got up to the shoulder the same time the traitor did.

* * *

BWHAHAHAHA!! I beta-read this so I got to read it first! Take that everybody!! 

Luve Horseluver65 :D


	15. THE BIG CLIMACTIC SPACE BATTLE!

Chapter 15

"I am done toying with you!" Mandarin yelled, getting an arm onto the shoulder. "Now," he gave them a slightly disturbing grin. Then again, they were all a little crazy by this point. "I am going to finish you once and for all! I am going to come up there, and I am going to take you all down! I am going to finally end you, Hyperfo-"

Gibson tapped his (really Nova's) crutch against Mandarin's head. The foe lost grip and gave off a high pitch scream as he fell back towards the planet. The duo watched blankly.

"Well," Sprx said after a moment, "so much for the climax of this fic."

"It's for the best," Gibson replied. "After today's adventure, I find myself too mentally and physically exhausted to have interest in an epic space battle."

Sprx nodded in agreement. "So, want to get everybody back to normal, fix the ship, then goof off for the rest of the day?"

"Sounds pleasant," and with that, they walked back inside.


	16. No, Really, The Final Chapter

Hey guys! Sorry to anybody who thought the last chapter was the final one. That wasn't my intension. I'm not that cruel. XD WAITING OVER A YEAR TO POST THE NEXT PART PROBBALY DIDN'T HELP DURRRR. You are free to sick Nova on my internet-self. (giant sweatdrop)

Aaaaand here we are! The last chapter! It feels so nice to get something done, but at the same time, I had a lot of fun with this and it's kind of sad to see it over. Oh well, I guess I could sequel sometime if it bugs me that much (thoughts? Yes? No?). But first, I have some other SRMTHG fic that needs done. XD After this, I really wanna get some focus back onto Journey of the Heart, finish the shorter fics like Firestorm, and get ready to start on what I plan to be an epic SRMTHG fanfic of epic.

Speaking of you guys, THANK YOU. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the incredible amount of support this fic has gotten. So many reviews, and even some fanart here and there. I'm amazed how much people were willing to have faith in this little fic that wasn't the most original idea in the world and didn't know what genre it wanted to be (It's crack! No, it's Antauri!Angst! No, it's spova!). Seeing people enjoy what I make, especially when I'm having so much fun creating it and really being myself with it, is wonderful motivation. I probably couldn't have done this without it. I still can't believe this thing is at almost 100 reviews. Just... wow. Thank you. To everybody who reviewed... no, to everybody who read... heck, to everybody who put up with how long the updates took...

**THANK YOU.**

But enough babble. I've left you guys waiting long enough. And now, for the exciting conclusion!

**Chapter 16**

"There, everyone is in perfect condition," Gibson declared as he and Otto finished repairing the team. While no major injuries had remained after switching everybody back (Nova's leg not counted), there had been some small errors left by all the chaos.

Nova was the first to be repaired, and Sprx volunteered to be next. She was had returned to sitting on a cot the med bay, her leg having gotten a bit jolted by the madness. She wasn't there for long before the door whooshed open and the red monkey stepped into the room.

"What? Gibson didn't find something wrong with you, did he?"

"Nah, I'm good. Hey, what would you think about a sign-up form for the training room?"

"What?" Nova raised an eye-ridge. "Why? Do you think we need one?"

"Well..." Sprx rubbed the back of his head. "I kind wound up bugging Antauri recently, cause I like to train in the morning, but somebody was already using the training room, but only because somebody else had taken their normal time and... that place can get to be a big mess when people want to train by themselves, huh?"

"Oh, that's just whining. You're not gonna be in Antauri's room _that_ long you know. Not with how much Otto likes to fix things once he gets the material to."

"Well.... I've also sometimes taken the training room up for longer than I should... and..."

Nova's eyes widened in surprised, but she quickly composed herself and smirked. Sprx cringed. "Wait, Sprx, are _you_ of all people suggesting that the team needs to communicate better? You learned a big lesson from this, didn't you?"

"What?! I-I was already thinking of it a while ago!"

"Sure you were." Nova's smirk grew into a grin.

Sprx sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I did."

Nova chuckled.

"Well? My idea?"

Nova pretended to ponder for a moment, stroking a nonexistent beard. "...Yeah, I'd second that."

* * *

Back in repairs, Antauri was last to be seen. Otto had done what he could, though he was still learning the workings of Antauri's mechanical form. Some of the minor tweaks had to be done by the silver monkey himself. Gibson remained with him to supervise in case anything went wrong.

Even for Gibson, the silence was getting uncomfortable, and something felt off about Antauri ever sense everyone had returned to the robot. "My friend, are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you Gibson."

Antauri's own response failed him. It wasn't like him to be so short. "Are you sure?" Gibson asked.

Antauri stopped working, focussing on his friend. "My apologies Gibson. I am still becoming reacquainted with this robotic body."

"...Is it really that different?" Gibson immediately winced at his own question. "I'm sorry Antauri, that was insensitive of-"

"It is," Antauri replied. "However," he smiled, "it's a small price to continue spending these days with my family, especially in comparison to having my spirit trapped within the Dark One egg."

Gibson didn't dare laugh at the comparison, unsure if Antauri had been trying to crack a joke. Besides, there was something more important at the moment. "You know, that same family is here for you."

Antauri blinked. "Yes, I'm aware of that."

"With all due respect Antauri, sometimes I'm not sure you are," Gibson continued. "I think... I think all of us are rather different from one another, even if it's not a physical trait for most of us. We all feel alone at times, but you said yourself we're a family, right Antauri?"

Antauri looked to the ground for a moment, contemplating Gibson's way of putting the situation. Sometimes somebody needed to remind him how simple some things really were. Apparently even Gibson had a better grasp on that than he did at times. Maybe he'd learned that being stuck to Sprx.

Antauri looked to his friend and smiled. Gibson returned the gesture.

* * *

Like the conversations other team members were having, Otto and Chiro's chat in the command room was very serious business.

"Ha! First place! And high score too!"

"What?! When did you even pass me?!"

"Way back at that road that was all spinny! Man, Chiro, you really need to work on your turns!"

"Like you can talk about driving! You lodged Foot Cruiser 5 into the side of a cliff, remember?"

"That's totally different!"

"How?!"

* * *

And so, with new lessons learned and lots of sappy smiles... oh forget it, nothing else interesting is gonna happen with these guys today. They went home and fixed their robot, okay? You all just want to know what horrible things the writer did to Sakko and Mandarin anyway.

"Wonderful! I'm no longer stuck attached to you!" Mandarin cheered, so ecstatic he did a spin subconsciously.

Sakko's skirt caught in a spin was only more creepy than normal.

"I am still in this hideous form you has-been!" Sakko gripped.

"Like I am pleased to remain in... whatever you call this! But it is a start! Now I can lead properly and we can actually get this problem solved!"

"_You_ lead? We were perfectly fine with me leading before you started complaining! I am fully taking the position as leader from now on, and there is nothing you can do about-"

"I can burn your skirt and belly shirt in a blaze."

"...You wouldn't. You'd be totally nude!"

"Unlike you, most simians are used to that!"

"Which is why you're covered in weapons?"

"Those do not count!"

"How don't they?!"

"Because they aren't useless!"

"Skirts are not useless! They are breezy and comfortable!"

While Sakko and Mandarin's fall back to the ground hadn't taken them very far from the barren cave mouths our heroes had adventured into, they were not the only remaining lifeforms when you took the entire planet into consideration. Likewise, the caves spanned much farther than any of them had seen that day. As Gibson had noted before, the Gucrorein Caves of Jadis 5 created a labyrinth under the entirety of the planet, causing the earlier chain reaction to engulf it entirely.

On the other side of Jadis 5, in the planet's lone city, dawn was at hand. Eager citizens began to rise from their beds for the day. Soon after, the rest of the citizens would be awake whether they wanted to be or not.

Why, you ask?

* * *

"Hey Chiro? Did you just hear echos of a ton of people screaming in confusion?"

"Huh? No. Maybe it was in the game? Kinda hard to hear some stuff with this spacesuit on."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense... Ha! First again!"

"Darnit!"

**THE END.**


End file.
